tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Emilia Fontaine
'''Emilia Fontaine '''is a spellsword who focuses mostly on skills with the sword and how to enhance them via application of magic. She is the daughter of Alan Dufont and Erissa Larouche. She is from the same generation as Seth, Ariel, Syaran, Elisa, Celestine, Casimir, Fionn and Amarie Fontaine Biography Emilia is born as the daughter of Alan Dufont and Erissa, and thus is part of the Fontaine family, although she is not considered as a main line member as her father is an Inner House member and her mother is an outsider. Thus, not much was expected from her. Emilia was still accorded the best possible education and care, as was the tradition in the family. Emilia gained her ability at quite a young age, and as it was passive in nature, there wasn't much she could do with it other than exert magicka to accelerate its power. She focused on training her other skills, or spent her time studying. Emilia is very well read as a result of her studies. However, most of her time was absorbed into refining only a single spell. This is because of how much problems that said spell caused to her family for such a long time. Emilia, like all other Fontaine girls, was taught the art of Fontaine Exorcism and she was drawn to the basal arts that Vylliara had so long ago used. The thing that interested her was the impossible paradox of combining the Aether and Void elements, which were mutually exclusive. Emilia decided to make it a personal thing to combine both and use them as one spell. She faced the problem, though. Aether always filled the void, making the spell collapse. This just led to wasted magicka that had no result. Emilia wasn't a stupid girl, though, and one of the things she learned in her science lessons was the conservation of mass, where only the application of magic could change mass, because mass and energy was interchangeable, but otherwise mass had to remain. There was also the conservation of energy, where energy could neither be created or destroyed, only converted. Magic was infinite, so it gave the illusion of energy being "created" when it was converted. By the same vein, Emilia assumed space - time had to be conserved, so it would be impossible to delete space - time without any repercussions or leftovers. By applying this principle, Emilia used the Void half first, to convert space time itself into information through "destruction" of it, and then used the Aether element to remake the information as reality, by changing information to material, as was the ability of the Aether. Emilia didn't realize it when she completed it that she had made a major breakthrough, and thought little of what she had done, using it only to enhance her swordplay and movements. All Emilia did was to carve the activation sequences of these spells directly into her mind and nerves, allowing her cast them instantly and without glyphs. Of note is Emilia's history with the Swordsman Syaran Fontaine. She knew him when they were children, and she had always defeated him when they were much younger, as her higher strength allowed her to use the Formless Sword more acrobatically and realistically than Syaran could at that time. However, as they grew older, Syaran started lasting longer and longer against her, and eventually defeated her, as his own strength increased to use the Formless Sword, which was more speed and agility based, which meant only so much strength was needed before it became irrelevant. Emilia has never defeated Syaran again in a sword battle unless he purposely lets her win, and even when her powers are concerned, she cannot match him anymore. Personality and Appearance Emilia seems to be a hard working girl who tries her best to excel in whatever she can do. It would seem strange, therefore, that her skills in using her sword don't seem to match up to the amount of effort she puts into almost anything, unless her application of void based magic is taken into account, as developing this took her a lot of time. While Emilia might seem hot headed at times, she is normally quite accommodating to most people around her, and tries her best to be friendly. The only person she cannot stand is her relative Iorilei Fontaine, who she sees as some sort of rival and enemy. Nevertheless, Emilia has a businesslike attitude towards work, and will force herself to cooperate even with those that she doesn't like. Emilia doesn't take well to being insulted, and unlike most other Fontaine girls, isn't very well endowed, so she can jealous easily. While she can stand most insults, and generally will not fight back, if Iori is the one insulting her, or someone comments about her figure, she snaps very fast. Appearance wise, Emilia has long black hair, a pair of large, bright blue eyes and a rounded, youthful face. She has delicate, smooth features and clear, fair skin, as similar to her relatives. Emilia's features aren't the sharpest, and she gives off a childish impression sometimes, with her petite figure taken into account. Most people wouldn't believe she is any older than 16, although Emilia is as tall as an average woman of her age. Like most female Fontaines, Emilia's slim build and lack of muscle tone doesn't reveal her immense strength, which is the result the increased strength of a Fontaine muscle for equal cross sectional area to a normal human's. With her body enhancement technique, in fact Emilia can easily overpower even a bear with just her fists. Powers and Abilities Emilia is a skilled swordswoman, able to hold her own in a fight without much trouble even against multiple opponents, although she has shown herself to be mediocre compared to her relatives liek Iorilei and Syaran. Her strength for a girl of her size isn't just high, but excessive and her stamina in battle is incredible. Like most Fontaines, Emilia is very fast and has extremely quick reflexes. She also is skilled in unarmed fighting. This factors combined make her a dangerous opponent for anyone not able to match her speed and strength blow for blow. Emilia is able to use the Fontaine Body Enhancement skill that all the women in her family learn, in some way or another. Her power lessens self damage and increases her healing rate, so Emilia is able to use Fontaine Body Enhancement for prolonged periods and this increases her already superhuman speed and strength to greater levels. In fact, Emilia can even somewhat safely go one level beyond Fontaine Body Enhancement, and perform acts that sacrifice her arms or legs in terms of functionality, as her ability can heal them back to optimal. Emilia can move like she is teleporting as she's moving too fast for the human eye to track. Via the application of her Aether - Void Fontaine Exorcism, Emilia has refined the use of several Fontaine Body Enhancement based techniques by optimizing and improving them with magic. This allows her to displace space with her slashes and stabs when she uses her sword, allowing her to copy her attacks and therefore "multiply" them as needed. Emilia can therefore turn four slashes into eight, generate a spiral of slashes around herself using one cut or generate powerful shockwaves when she strikes enemies with the point of her sword. Emilia has also used her Aether - Void manipulation to regulate the spatial distances between herself and opponents by bending the world around her to her will through moving space from one region to another, displacing the people within it. This has allowed Emilia to dodge strikes that are otherwise unavoidable and in fact forms the core of her miraculous power to avoid attacks while returning her own with extreme accuracy and power by displacing people into the way of her weapon and displacing herself out of the way of their weapons. Emilia has the ability to fire crystalline stakes of hard magicka, which can impale anyone they hit. They fly very fast, making them practically impossible to dodge as they also seek Emilia's targets. They do surprisingly high damage for a Fontaine Power of such nature, since they do not even cost any magicka to the caster. They puncture armor and do physical damage, much like crossbow bolts. Emilia's fire rate with them is a bit slower. Wards are the best defense against these. Emilia Fontaine has an ability which charges the blood of her body with mysterious magical power. This is her Fontaine Primary Power, and is known as "Blood of the Saints". This charging of power happens passively from her ability. Emilia can knit wounds shut faster than a normal human. It also dramatically reduces the self damage of her body enhancement, and her muscles are strengthened. By exerting magicka, Emilia can speed up her ability, up to triple her regeneration, making her close wounds as soon as they are made. This increases her stamina recovery greatly. Emilia can also triple the regeneration of any Fontaine she exerts her power on by charging their blood, but she seems to only be able to heal Fontaines with this ability and she cannot charge a mortal to heal them. This power also cleanses Emilia's blood and prevents effects, magical or not, from affecting her for long. The ability is strong enough to cause regeneration of lost limbs, so long as the damage to most of the body isn't too severe. Emilia has the Right Eye of Perception, like her relatives Elisa and Remillia. With this she can see through most attacks, detect stealth and ignore all illusion effects, as her eye is able to "discern the truth". Because of the Right Eye of Perception, Emilia can perform impossible swordplay and utilize her inhuman reflexes to the maximum potential. Emilia can further tell the difference between changes due to alteration and the original state of things with her eye. Unlike her mother, since Emilia is a Fontaine, using the Eye of Perception is elementary for her and she suffers no feedback at all. Emilia is also able to understand all the information her eye shows her, unlike her mother and so doesn't lose focus even if she keeps her eye on at all times. Equipment Emilia has a Fontaine Forged Blade, with the properties of one, such as the ability to severely harm spirits and ethereal beings, a very sharp edge and an unbreakable property. The weapon has a sword channel due to Emilia's umbilical cord being used in its construction (despite not being a Main Liner), and can gain a coating of green energy which breaks down cells on hit. It prevents regeneration and reduces the effect of all healing when used to cut enemies, also causing damage over time. Emilia can fire various attacks of green energy that destroys cells on contact, dealing heavy damage and preventing healing. She mostly fires waves but has fired blasts and torrents. Emilia wears light armor to allow her to move fast. She generally prefers to wear light clothing as her body is able to sustain a lot of damage before failing and her abilities are very strong in defensive settings. Trivia * Emilia is known to be somewhat based on Yozora Mikazuki looks wise. * Emilia is considered by many Fontaines to look like their family's representation of Mephala. * Emilia's Sword is based on an earlier sword of Raphael Fontaine, the Liminal Necrosis from ACA Original. * Emilia uses her name "Fontaine" because of her overall family ties, but it is not her real name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family